LoveJuice
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Harry tidak menyangka, hanya karna segelas minuman, membuatnya sial seharian. Setiap berdekatan dengannya, tubuh Harry selalu bergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh, memeluk, mencium, ataupun melakukan hal lain yang lebih ekstrim pada orang itu. Drarry, fluffy, menjurus RateM. RnR?


Deru kendaraan yang melintasi jalan di depan bangunan bernama Grimmauld Place no.12 mengusik ketenangan seorang pemuda bernama Harry Potter. Pemuda pemilik rumah tersebut mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik jam yang ia letakkan di meja sebelah tempat tidur.

Jam setengah enam, masih cukup pagi untuk dirinya bangun tapi ia yakin penghuni rumah lain yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya tinggal di rumah mewah ini sudah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, maka ia pun mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi yang masih terletak di dalam kamarnya.

Masih dengan piyamanya, Harry turun ke lantai satu dimana dapur terletak, lagipula ia merasa haus. Sampai di dapur, ia mendapati sebuah piala berisi air putih di meja makan. Segeralah ia mendekat lalu mengambil piala itu dan meminum isinya.

Tepat setelah tegukan terakhir, muncul seorang wanita dari balik pintu dapur. "Harry, kau sudah bangun?" kata perempuan yang ternyata Adromeda dengan seorang anak berusia 5 tahun berada dalam gendongannya

"Ya." Jawab Harry sambil berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya, masih dengan piala di tangannya

"Oh, astaga, Harry! Jangan bilang kau meminum isi piala itu?" serunya panik sambil mendudukkan cucunya , Ted, di salah satu kursi meja makan

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini air putih kan?" tanya Harry tidak paham

"Minuman itu... sudah aku beri kutukan." katanya dengan ekspresi yang entah menyesal atau mungkin juga senang

* * *

><p>Kutukan Cinta<p>

(Judul yang sebenarnya)

Desclaimer: JK Rowling

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pairing: Drarry (Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter), RWHG

Rate: T ++

_Italic_: flashback

Warning: slash/BL, OOC gila, bahasa suka-suka saia. Typo(s) berguguran. Perhatikan rating, ok! Dibawah 15 tahun mending jangan baca yyaa.

* * *

><p>Yang ia tahu, keadaan itu bermula ketika di pagi hari yang sejuk ia meminum 'air putih' yang ada di meja dapur.<p>

Hari itu cerah, tapi Harry tak yakin bisa menikmatinya. Baru saja bangun tidur, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sebuah kutukan aneh, suatu kesialan menurutnya. Dan itu berlaku seharian ini, sampai jam 12 malam lebih jelasnya.

Tidak, ia tidak menyalahksn Andromeda, tentu saja. Ia yang ceroboh, gegabah, benar, ia seorang gryffindor, kalau kalian ingat. Dan itu berakibat fatal pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal hanya minum segelas 'air putih', tapi ternyata sudah masuk ke aksi tanpa pikir panjang ala gryffindor.

Lama merenung, membuatnya kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan nenek Ted Lupin, Andromeda.

_"Sebaiknya kau tidak menyebut nama kecil semua orang hari ini, Harry." kata Adromeda sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan, Ted turun dari pangkuannya dan mengganggu Kreaker yang sedang membuat sarapan._

_"Kenapa?" tanya Harry setelah melongo cukup lama, ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Adromeda_

_"Harry, ohh, Harry... Entah aku harus berekspresi seperti apa, senang-karena eksperimenku berhasil, prihatin-karena kau yang jadi korban kecerobohanku, atau geli-karena kau yang jadi orang pertama 'mencobanya'." katanya, dengan senyum antara senyum minta maaf dan senyum geli_

_"Ayolah, Adromeda... Kutukan, ... Kutukan apa?" tanya Harry lagi, agak takut, waspada juga mungkin, tapi dilihat dari gelagat Andromeda, Harry sedikit menyimpulkan ini tidak akan membahayakan nyawanya. Yahh, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega untuk itu. _

_"Kutukan cinta, Sayang..." jawab Adromeda lagi, sebelum Harry sempat menyela, dia melanjutkan. "Cara kerjanya, sebut nama depan seseorang, dan kau akan mendapati dirimu seperti ditarik magnet saat sedang dekat-atau minimal, satu ruangan dengan orang itu. Tubuhmu seperti punya otaknya sendiri untuk memerintah indra peraba, kau bisa saja menyentuh, memeluk, mencium, atau apapun-pikirkan sendiri apa(disini Adromeda tersenyum misterius), tanpa bisa kau mencegahnya."_

_Harry menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ini mengerikan!_

_Ia coba untuk meresapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan nyonya Tonks dihadapannya. "_W-wh-what_?" gumannya pelan setelah sadar dari masa transnya, "Tidak adakah yang lebih buruk dari itu?"_

_"Tentu saja ada." Adromeda berkata polos, "Kalau kau melakukannya di depan umum." katanya jahil. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali, memperburuk malah, membuatnya menjadi membayangkan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas di depan umum, betapa nistanya dia, hancur sudah reputasi yang dibangunnya selama ini._

_Melihat wajah merana Harry, Adromeda menjadi merasa bersalah juga, namun apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Andai ia punya penangkalnya, pasti sudah dari tadi ia memberikannya pada Harry._

_"Tapi bukankah sejak tadi aku sudah menyebut namamu, Adromeda?" secercah harapan kutukan itu gagal muncul di benak Harry_

_"Karna aku sudah menikah, tentu saja."_

_"Ted?"_

_" Dia anakmu, mungkin, tapi kurasa kutukan ini tidak berlaku untuk keluarga atau yang sudah berkeluarga." Adromeda angkat bahu, " Tapi, Harry, lebih dari itu, lebih baik menghindarinya kan, bisa saja kutukan itu masih belum sempurna, tapi siapa yang tahu juga 'kan?"_

_"Arrgggh! Kenapa kau buat hal-hal aneh seperti ini sih!" Harry tak tahu bagaimana lagi mengungkapkan kegelisahannya, kerisauannya dan kegundahannya(lebay #dilemparsendal), maka ia merecoki Adromeda_

_"Aku bosan, _Son_... Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Ted sekarang juga sering main sendiri."_

_"Kenapa kutukannya tidak lewat tongkat saja?"_

_"Dari tongkat juga kok."_

_"Arghh, maksudku tongkat langsung ke orangnya! Bukan lewat minuman." gerutunya, masih bertekad menghujani Adromeda dengan kata-katanya, "lebih aman, kau tahu."_

_"Suasana baru, kurasa." Adromeda tersenyum minta maaf, "Ohh, Harry, aku sungguh menyesal ini terjadi padamu. Tidak biasanya aku meninggalkan eksperimenku begitu saja, mungkin karena senang, dan Ted yang merengek baru bangun tidur, aku jadi lupa. Satu yang mesti kau ingat, jangan menyebut nama kecil siapapun." Adromeda mengakhiri orasinya dengan menekankan kata terakhir. "Dan kau aman."_

_"Ini berat, kau tahu? Aku hampir memanggil semua orang dengan nama kecil mereka!" kata Harry agak frustasi, baru kali ini ia merasa terbebani karena keakrabannya dengan orang lain._

_"Kau pasti bisa, Sayang," Adromeda menyemangati, "Sekarang kembali ke atas, mandi, dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan membawakan sarapanmu keatas nanti." katanya dengan penuh keibuan Harry mengangguk sebagai respon dan beranjak dari dapur._

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berdiam diri setelah mandi, merenung-atau bisa dibilang, melamun.

Ketukan pada pintu kamarnya sedikit mengusik keheningan di ruangan itu. Dengan lambaian tongkatnya, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok mungil dibaliknya, Ted, disusul Adromeda yang memegang nampan berisi sarapan Harry.

"Dad. ." panggil Ted pelan sembari naik ke tempat tidur ayah baptisnya, kemudian duduk di pangkuan Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir. "Daddy kenapa terlihat murung?" Tangan Ted mengelus lembut pipi Harry disertai dengan wajah polosnya.

"Teddy . .," Harry sungguh tak sadar telah menampakkan wajah super melas, "Maafkan ayah, _Son_, daa~nn karna Teddy ada disini, Daddy nggak murung lagi!" seru Harry sembari membalik posisi mereka hingga Teddy ada di bawahnya. Siku kiri Harry ia gunakan untuk tumpuan beban tubuhnya sedangkan tangan kanannya berkerja untuk merangsang Teddy, menggelitiki tubuh anak baptisnya.

"_No_, Dad! Gelii... Ahhahhahaa _no_-hhaha . ... _Stooopp_, Dadd!" Ted tertawa tak tertahankan, Harry pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Bulir-bulir air mata tak luput jatuh sebagai akibat kinerja syaraf-syaraf tubuh yang berhubungan.

Adromeda tersenyum, ia sungguh bersyukur masih memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat mereka. Andai semuanya masih ada.. Ohh jangan berandai-andai, begini saja sudah sangat membahagiakan, lagipula, pengorbanan semuanya telah terbayar 'kan? Dunia yang damai.

"Kau sudah makan, _Son_?" tanya Harry setelah menghentikan aksinya

"Sudah, barengan Grandma tadi." jawab Ted sambil mengusap matanya yang masih berair

"Mau menemani daddy?"

"Tidak, Teddy mau turun... Weee, Daddy jelekk!" teriak Ted sambil menjauh dari jangkauan Harry

"Makan dulu, Harry." sela Adromeda sebelum Harry beranjak mengejar Ted, "Kau yang semangat, ini bukan akhir dunia."

"Yeah, tapi mungkin akan jadi akhir hidupku."

/ / / /

Harry hampir saja mau mangkir dari kerjanya hari ini, namun sayang, niat yang bahkan belum terealisasikan itu digusur oleh panggilan floo dari Sang Menteri Sihir. Meski dengan gerutuan lengkap dengan sumpah serampahnya pada sang bos, Harry tetap berangkat ke kementrian sihir.

Dengan meneriakkan kementrian sihir dengan keras beserta taburan bubuk floo, Harry lenyap dalam balutan api hijau di perapian.

"Pagi, Sobat!"

"Pagi, R-.." baru saja melangkah keluar dari perapian dan ia sudah hampir keceplosan "Sorry, aku harus bergegas menemui Mr. Shacklebolt." Harry langsung kabur

"Maaf? Mr. Shacklebolt? Kemana panggilan Kingsley Perusuh? Sepertinya aku meragukan dia Harry yang asli." guman Ron

"Apa yang bukan asli, Ron?" seseorang menepuk bahu Ron, membuat Ron yang terfokus dengan pikirannya terlonjak kaget

"Ohh, 'Mione, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Ron, "Kau tahu? Ada yang aneh dengan Harry!"

"Hah? Kau bercanda?" Hermione berlalu dari hadapan kekasihnya

"Ck, sudahlah.. Biar dia sendiri yang menilai nanti." Ron pun turut berlalu dari TKP

/ / / /

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Harry, maaf merepotkanmu." Kingsley menyeringai sembari berkelakar

"Tentu, Mr. Shacklebolt. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Harry keluar dari ruangan Menteri Sihir dan menutup pintu tapi telinganya masih mendengar kata-kata menteri sihir itu, "Dia benar-benar menanggapi candaanku? Atau marah karna tugas mendadak ini dariku?" hahh, tak tahu saja Kingsley itu Harry bersikap formal seperti itu karena apa.

Harry makhlum, biasanya ia sering berpamitan dengan kalimat, 'Yeahh, membuatku kewalahan adalah tugas favorimu, Kingsley.', tapi, sekarang ia memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, nggak cocok dong kalo kata-katanya nggak sopan, nggak formal. 'Tentu, Mr. Shacklebolt, senang bisa membantu,' kalau ia mau menambahkan.

"Pagi, Harry,"

"Pagi, 'Mi-Granger." Harry membalas sapaan teman baiknya dengan raut penuh maaf

"Granger? Ada apa denganmu, Harry?" Hermione menatap Harry layaknya ia adalah dementor yang nyasar ke kementrian sihir

"A-Aku sungguh minta maaf atas hal ini, 'M-Granger. Terlalu panjang untuk dijelaskan."

"Ceritakan padaku jika tidak lebih panjang dari Sungai Nil." Harry tak sempat memikirkan sungai Nil ada dimana dan sepanjang apa karena dia sudah ditarik sahabat perempuannya ini entah kemana.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" setelah membuka-mendobrak-pintu yang Harry ketahui sebagai pintu ruangan Auror, Hemione berteriak mencari teman seperjuangannya

"Oh, hai! Ada apa?"

"Ikut aku!" jadilah Hermione menarik dua laki-laki di kedua tangannya Mereka memasuki ruangan di samping Kantor Auror.

Ruangan itu tak berpenghuni, tapi isinya familiar dengan ruang kesehatan. Meja dan kertas, kursi, rak penuh botol ramuan, beberapa ranjang dengan tirai-tirai pemisahnya. Ya memang ini adalah _Hospital Wing_nya Kementrian Sihir. Ditambahkan beberapa tahun lalu untuk sekedar memberikan pertolongan pertama di tempat sebelum dirujuk ke St Mungo atau menyembuhkan luka-luka pegawai kementrian ataupun auror yang terluka maupun yang terkena kecelakaan sihir ringan.

"Jelaskan, Harry Potter!" Hermione menuntut

"Ada apa sih?" Ron bingung karena diseret tanpa penjelasan

"Dia memanggilku Granger, dan aku butuh alasan!" Hermione menuding Harry

"Apa kubilang! Harry aneh hari ini! Kau yang tidak percaya!" Ron senewen sendiri, "Jangan-jangan dugaanku benar? Kau bukan Harry yang asli!"

"Ayolah, teman-teman, aku Harry kalian.." Harry duduk di salah satu ranjang terdekat, "Dan anggap saja hari ini adalah hari aku bersikap sopan." Harry nyengir dengan penuh paksaan

"Apa-apaan itu? Memangnya aku ini siapamu, Harry? Granger? aku siapamu! Gurumu? Bosmu?" Harry tak tahu, kenapa perempuan sensitif sekali pada hal-hal sepele,

"Kau sahabat terbaikku!"

"Aku?"

"Kau sobat terbaikku, Mate!" Harry agak menggeram

"Maka bersikaplah layaknya sahabat baik, Harry." Hermione agak melunak

"Oke-okee, aku jelaskan." mendung menyelimuti Harry, "Tapi jangan menyela dan jangan tertawa!" peringatnya

Lalu Harry pun menceritakan paginya yang lebih 'istimewa' dari pagi-pagi lainnya

"Apa tadi? Kutukan cinta? Aku baru dengar!" Ron sekuat tenaga menahan tawa

"Ron!" Hermione memukul kepala Ron

"Ouchh," Ron meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang jadi korban kekerasan kekasihnya

"Yeah, itu hanya nama pemberian Adromeda." gerutu Harry

"Harry, Harry, malang sekali nasibmu." Hermione memandang lucu pada Harry

"Yeahh, ekspresi yang tidak meyakinkan, 'Mione."

"Maafkan aku! Tapi ini benar-benar unik."

"Ya, unik! Dan aku mau belajar dari Adromeda untuk memantrai minumanmu setiap hari, 'Mione." Hermione memukul Ron lagi

"Dua kali! Kau kejam, Hermione!"

"Apa tidak ada solusi, Harry?"

"Entahlah," Harry bertampang makin lesu memgingat Adromeda tidak punya penawarnya

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencari korban saja?"

"Korban?"

"Yahh," Ron menggaruk kepalanya, "dengan sengaja menyebut seseorang, yang jauh dari sini mungkin."

"Kau mau aku pukul lagi, hah? Bagaimana kalau kau yang jadi bahan percobaanmu, hmm?" Ron menjauh sambil berteriak, "_Noo_!"

"Saranku, jangan bermain-main dengan kutukan, Harry." Hermione menepuk bahu Harry, "Jangan dengarkan saran Ron, aku menerima kau memanggilku Granger sekarang." Hermione memeluk Harry, "Hati-hati, aku tak rela jika kau sampai dipermalukan ataupun dilecehkan karena hal ini."

Harry mengangguk, "_Thanks_." Harry sungguh senang memiliki figur kakak seperti Hermione

"Kau lebih sering memeluk Harry daripada kekasihmu ini, 'Mione."

"Ron!"

Dan ia juga senang memiliki sahabat yang mampu membuatnya tertawa dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ehm, pagi-pagi sudah ramai sekali disini, ada yang aku lewatkan?"

"Oh, pagi, Draco. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kau tidak melewatkan satu luka pun." Hemione yang sadar ada seseorang masuk lebih dulu, menyapa

"Pagi, 'Mione, Harry, Weasley." kata Draco sembari memasuki ruangannya lebih dalam

Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya,Harry menoleh kearah Draco, "Pagi juga, Draco."

"H-Harry. .." Ron dan Hermione tampak kaget

"Ha?" pelan-pelan Harry menyadari kejanggalan kalimatnya, dengan raut yang lebih syok dari kedua temannya, Harry dijemput kegelapan yang menenangkan untuk sementara.

/ / / /

"Ugh,.." sedikit demi sedikit Harry membuka mata, agak menyilaukan cahaya disana untuk mata yang dipenuhi kegelapan sebelumnya.

Belum sempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya hingga ia sampai terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan, sesuatu menghalangi cahaya memasuki retinanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Harry?" Draco, sang Healer disana bertanya

'Oh, ini buruk!' batin Harry yang mulai mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, "Dr-Dray. . ." berbanding terbalik dengan batinnya, Harry malah menyebut nama Healer itu dengan suara serak menggoda, tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, perlahan-lahan menyentuh dada berlapis kemeja putih dan jas healer di atasnya.

Mulai merangkak naik hingga keduanya mengalung pada leher Draco. Masih dalam keadaan berbaring, Harry menarik Draco semakin membungkuk kearahnya hingga Draco hampir berbaring diatasnya. '_Shit_! Kenapa kau tak menolak, Draco-brengsek!' kalo Draco menolak berarti namanya Draco-bego, Harry. Terang author, nggak penting.

Harry semakin kalut kala ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, rasanya di tampar atau dipukul Draco jauh lebih baik daripada Draco menerima perlakuannya ini.

Draco kaget, tentu saja. Sejak kapan anak ini jadi sebegini agresif? Tapi siapa peduli, toh ia menikmatinya.

Jarak semakin menipis diantara mereka , dan pertemuan dua bibir pun tak terhindarkan. Pada awalnya hanya tautan manis, namun menjadi kian basah kala Harry membuka akses lebih dalam yang tentu saja, tidak disia-siakan Draco.

Eksploitasi besar-besaran yang dilakukan pemuda diatasnya membuat Harry tak dapat menahan erangannya, Lolos begitu saja dari sela bibir mungilnya.

Harry makin mempererat pelukannya pada leher dan kepala Draco, membuat Draco akan menempel erat pada Harry jika saja kedua tangannya tidak ia gunakan untuk bertumpu di kedua sisi kepala Harry.

Kegiatan yang menghambat kinerja alat pernafasan itu terhenti kala oksigen di paru-paru benar-benar habis. Harry terbaring terenggah-enggah dengan tangan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya, sedangkan Draco masih mempertahankan posisinya, membungkuk tepat diatas Harry, kedua tumpuan tangannya kini berpindah pada sisi bahu Harry.

"Ada apa denganmu, Harry?" bisiknya parau, diselimuti gairah, ditelan nafsu. Lidahnya dengan lembut membelai telinga Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir.

Harry ingin berteriak, _'Stop it_, Draco!' tapi jika ia membuka mulutnya, yang keluar hanya desahan sensual. Tentu saja hanya akan menambah semangat pria mesum-versi Harry saja-itu.

'mati kau, Harry.' batinnya miris

"Nngghh, ahh, D-Drayy~," Harry semakin tak bisa mengontrol erangannya saat Draco mulai menyusuri telinga sampai lehernya, menghisap dan menggigit bagian-bagian tertentu yang membuat Harry makin tak terkontrol.

Tangan yang Harry harapkan mendorong Draco menjauh malah berkhianat dengan mencengkram lengan-lengan Draco erat, seolah tak ingin lelaki itu menjauh.

"Ahh..." Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, membuatnya melesak ke bantal dan memberi aksen lebih pada Draco untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Draco menikmati ini, desahan yang membelai halus telinganya membuat ia tak ingin berhenti. Tergoda untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk membuka kancing teratas Harry sementara bibirnya masih menjelajah di area tulang selangka.

Tangannya akan beralih ke kancing selanjutnya ketika tubuhnya di tarik ke atas hingga pegangan tangan Harry pada lengannya terlepas dan niatpun hanya tinggal niat.

"Brengsek kau, Malfoy!" Ronald Weasley, sang pelaku penarikan, menatap tajam Draco sambil membantu Harry bangun dari ranjang dan memapahnya keluar ruangan

"Kenapa aku yang disalahin?" guman Draco yang agaknya tak rela aktifitasnya yang menyenangkan-versinya sendiri-terhenti.

/ / / /

"Thanks, Ron" Harry masih terenggah, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, kepalanya menunduk dalam, malu pada sahabatnya ini.

"Yeahh," Ron berguman, kikuk. Masih syok melihat adegan tak lulus sensor secara _live action_ dengan sobat karibnya sebagai pemeran. "Sebaiknya kau rapikan dirimu, Harry, sebelum ada orang yang masuk ke sini dan mengira aku melakukan hal-hal yang-ughh-tidak senonoh padamu."

Dalam diam Harry merapikan kerah kemeja dan kembali mengancingkan kancing bajunya, sedikit membenahi jubahnya agar menutupi beberapa _kissmark_ yang ternyata tercetak jelas pada di leher dan sepanjang garis bahunya.

"Ini yang aku takutkan, Harry." Ron bergumam, "Dia tidak menolak perlakuanmu, aku dan Hermione setidaknya sudah menduga hal ini, tapi ternyata kami tetap tak bisa mencegahnya."

"Tak apa, bukan salah kalian." Harry makin menunduk, "Apa... Apa kalian menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Draco?"

"Tidak, kurasa itu hakmu, Mate. Kami hanya akan membantumu."

"Bantu aku.. menghindari Draco hari ini, Ron."

"Lihat sisi baiknya, Mate. Tak perlu repot dengan aturan nama belakang lagi." Ron berkelakar

"Yeah, Mr. Weasley yang terhormat." Harry tersenyum lega

/ / / /

Draco sedang menempel sebuah pengumuman di depan ruangannya ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, menelusupkan tangan di pinggangnya.

Masih terdiam karena kaget, wajahnya makin memucat kala terpaan nafas menghujani lehernya.

Satu dua kecupan bersarang pada lehernya, "H-Harry?" pekiknya, ini tempat umum! Apa yang dia lakukan?

Lembaran kertas yang semula di tangannya terjatuh, mencengkram tangan yang memeluknya dan berbalik menyentak kearah pelaku pemelukan.

Dikira akan mendapati senyum innosen Harry, yang ia lihat malah raut syok yang lebih parah dari dirinya.

"Waa!" pekik Harry sambil menyentak genggaman Draco dan berlari, kemudian hilang dibalik pintu ruang auror dengan debaman yang cukup nyaring di suasana sepi waktu semua orang sedang tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing ini

"Sungguh pintar membuat orang frustasi." decak Draco sembari mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang bertebaran di lantai

/ / / /

"Aku ingin bertemu Harry."

"Tidak sekarang, Malfoy."

"Apa maumu, Weasley. Tadi kau menyuruhku meminta penjelasan sendiri pada Harry, sekarang kau menghalangiku bertemu dengannya." Draco menggeram

"Kubilang... Tidak sekarang, Malfoy. Lagipula, sekarang Harry tidak disini, dia menghadap Mr. Robart." Percakapan itu berakhir, namun Harry belum beranjak dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan ruang Mr. Robart dengan kantor auror.

"Ada apa, Mr. Potter?"

"_No, Sir_." setelah itu Harry keluar dari ruangan atasannya dan kemudian mendudukkan diri di bangkunya

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar menunggumu, Mate."

"Yeah, siapapun juga akan seperti itu, Ron."

"Kau benar. Hermione mengajak makan siang bersama nanti."

"Oke!" kemudian keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam tugas masing-masing

/ / / /

Harry baru saja keluar dari kementrian, masih berdiri di depan box telepon ketika matanya menangkap sosok Malfoy Muda sedang berjalan menyusuri pertokoan di kota London ini. Seketika itu pula hasrat ingin mendekat tumbuh di benak Harry.

Kakinya bagai besi yang ditarik magnet bernama Draco Malfoy. Beruntung Draco membelakangi Harry, hingga ia tak sadar telah menjadi magnet penarik Harry.

Jarak keduanya semakin menipis lantaran Draco yang berjalan santai sedangkan Harry agak cepat. Haa, Harry boleh panik sekarang! Jarak mereka kurang dari 5 meter lagi.

Harry tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, banyak muggle dan penyihir berlalu-lalang disini. Makhlum, jam istirahat siang.

Apa jadinya jika ia jadi tontonan karena memeluk lelaki di depan umum? Belum lagi dengan paket plus-plusnya! Ohh, mungkin di tilang polisi muggle, digosipin ibu-ibu, dicerca bapak-bapak karna mencemari mata anak-anak?

Kalau versi penyihir sih pastinya dia langsung masuk headline Daily Prophet dengan judul "Harry Potter Sang Pahlawan Dunia Sihir 'Menyerang' Pewaris Tunggal Keluarga Malfoy di Jalanan London", atau "Kisah Asmara Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy" atau pikirkan sendiri seperti apa jadinya jika Rita Skeeter yang membuat artikelnya.

Tinggal satu meter dan tangan Harry siap merengkuh mangsanya, "Hee, tempat janjian kita belok sini, Sayang~." dua orang menggandeng tangannya di kanan dan kiri kemudian menarik berbelok kedalam sebuah gang sempit dan memasuki Cafe Penyihir.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak terlambat, haa~hh" guman Harry lega, sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi diikuti Ron dan Hermione. "Semoga saja Draco tak sadar kita yang ribut di belakangnya tadi." lanjutnya, penuh harap, karena sang Malfoy Muda tadi sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya.

"Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Ron?" Hermione membuka percakapan setelah memesan makan siang

"Apa lagi yang kau ragukan, 'Mione? Aku dalam pengaruh kutukan, dan...dan ada Draco di dekatku!" disini wajah Harry tercoreng saus secara sempurna

"Ohh andai aku yang memergoki kalian." guman Hermione lirih, namun langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dua orang lainnya yang berarti gumamannya terdengar.

Hermione menatap Harry dengan tertarik dan senyum yang tak pernah disangka Harry maupun Ron sebelumnya muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Kukira, Hermione, kau akan segera beranjak untuk-setidaknya-menampar Draco atau diriku-biar sadar-setelah kuceritakan ini padamu." keluh Harry

"Hum, kupikir juga begitu." Ron mengangguk-angguk

"Yahh, pengecualian untuk Draco, mungkin." Hermione berkata tanpa rasa bersalah, "Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Pulang,.. Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Mr. Robart kalau sudah menyelesaikan laporanku." terang Harry ketika kedua temannya menatap penuh tanya, "D-Dan, sepertinya aku harus mempercepat rencanaku. Ron, serahkan laporan yang ada di mejaku ke Mr. Robart, bye!" dan dengan cepat Harry lenyap ditelan kobaran api hijau.

Ron dan Hermione yang awalnya bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu mulai paham setelah denting lonceng pintu masuk cafe berbunyi. Ada seseorang yang masuk, dan sosok itulah yang menjadi alasan kepergian Harry, Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, 'Mione, bukankah Malfoy masih bisa mengunjungi Harry di Grimmauld Place? Bukankah lebih bahaya?"

"Itu sudah diluar kemampuan kita, Ron. Diluar jangkauan kita." ujar Hermione, sambil tersenyum simpul

/ / / /

"Kau sudah pulang, Harry?"

"Ya, tugasku sudah selesai, jadi pulang saja." Harry duduk di sofa, diikuti Adromeda setelah meletakkan secangkir teh di meja

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Uhm," gurat-gurat kemerahan tercetak di wajah sang Savior, "sedikit kecelakaan."

"Kuperkirakan kau kelepasan, siapa orangnya?" namun Harry hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Adromeda, menolak menjawab

"Cissy tadi bilang mau berkunjung nanti sore." pasrah, Adromeda mengganti topik

"Sampaikan maafku padanya, Adromeda. Aku mau tidur, setidaknya sampai tengah malam."

"Yahh, kalau itu maumu. Tapi sebaiknya kau makanlah dulu." Adromeda menasehati

"Aku baru saja makan bersama Ron dan Hermione." kalo tidak terganggu Draco, tambahnya dalam hati, "Aku keatas dulu." Harry beranjak dari duduknya dan membawa secangkir teh yang belum sempat ia minum

"Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, Harry." Harry hanya memperlihatkan sebuah tabung yang berisi cairan bening pada Adromeda sebagai respon.

"Oh, tentu saja. Harusnya aku tahu, hhahaha,"

Harry menaiki tangga dengan pelan, tak ada kesan terburu-buru. Berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar bercat coklat di lantai tiga, pintu kamarnya, mantan kamar Sirius, bahkan nama Sirius masih terpajang di pintu.

Dibukanya pintu itu, menampilkan suasana kamar yang masih sama dengan pagi tadi, hanya saja lebih rapi.

Setelah melepas jubah dan membersihkan diri hanya dengan sihir, ia baru memberi perhatian pada jam di mejanya.

"Jam dua siang, hmm, empat tetes cukup untuk terlelap sampai tengah malam." gumannya sambil meneteskan cairan bening dalam tabung ke tehnya

Setelah meletakkan tabung ramuannya, Harry mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala tempat tidur.

Angin dingin yang dibawa musim gugur membuatnya menarik selimut hingga menutupi kakinya. Diraihnya cangkir yang bertengger di meja lalu meminum tehnya hingga habis. Setelah meletakkan cangkir kosong ke tempat semula, Harry mulai membenahi posisinya hingga berbaring.

Setelahnya, Harry hanya pasrah ketika kegelapan memeluk dirinya secara perlahan.

/ / / /

Harry merasa belum lama terlelap ketika ia mulai terbangun, merasa terusik dengan sesuatu yang mengalir melalui tengorokannya.

"Uuhh," pusing menyergap kepala Harry, tapi rasanya ada yang menghalangi tangannya untuk menyentuh area sakit di kepalanya itu.

Perlahan kumpulan nyawanya mulai menyatu menyadarkan ia sepenuhnya, dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemuda dengan surai perak.

"Dra-Draco..." Harry terperanggah, kenapa pemuda ini ada di kamarnya?

Perasaan ingin dekat dengan pemuda di hadapannya menelisik batin Harry, membuatnya sadar ia tidak bangun pada waktu seharusnya, atau kutukan itu saja yang tidak beres? Masih berpengaruh setelah tengah malam, mungkin? Siapa tahu?

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit menahan sakit dan sedikit tatapan menuduh

"Jam 7 sore, nyenyak dengan tidurmu, Love?" Draco tersenyum jahil

"Kauu! Ah! Apa-apaan ini?" cerca Harry kala ia sadar kedua tangannya terikat di kedua sisi kepala tempat tidurnya,

"Seharusnya aku masih tenang dalam mimpiku tahu! Asshhh" seru Harry bersungut-sungut, namun sedikit menyesal karena pusing yang sedikit mereda kini kembali menyengatnya

"Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, Harry." Draco tersenyum superior, "Potion Master dan Healer Termuda di Dunia Sihir." lanjutnya, bangga

"Cihh, dasar."

"Masih pusing?" Draco mengusap kening Harry lembut

"Yeahh, lumayan."

"Sebentar lagi juga hilang, hmm, masih berefek, harus di perbaiki nihh." Draco berguman di depan wajah Harry

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini kelinci percobaan begitu?" sembur Harry

"Sekali tepuk dua lalat mati kan?" Draco tersenyum polos

"Aku bukan lalat." Harry berteriak, wajahnya masam

"Oke-oke, kau ini temprament sekali. By the way, bagaimana dengan sisi agresifmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu?" Harry merona, memalingkan wajahnya dari Draco, malu.

"Adromeda menceritakannya pada kami."

"Kami?"

"Mum dan aku. Tentu saja mum ingin tahu alasan kau tidak menemuinya, kau tidak berfikir mum akan puas hanya dengan alasan kau tidur kan?" Draco tersenyum simpul

"D-Dan mereka tahu kau...kau-" Harry tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Maumu?" seringai jahil bertengger di wajah rupawan Draco

"Itu memalukan tahu!"

"Hhahaha, jadi~ masih bereaksi kah?"

"Yeah, tapi dengan ini-" Harry mengangkat sedikit tangannya, "setidaknya aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Sepertinya kau senang dengan tindakanku yang satu itu, tapi~ apa masih bertahan kalau aku melakukan ini, hmm?" Draco mulai membuka kancing kemeja Harry

"Dray... kau sshh,, mau apa?" Harry mendesis ketika jemari lentik Draco tak sengaja menyentuh area sensitif di dadanya

"Sepasang kekasih sudah seharusnya melakukan ini, Sweetheart." Draco tersenyum menggoda, "See, tubuhmu merespon baik." katanya kala ia menyapukan jarinya pada dada Harry secara sensual, membuat Harry melenguh panjang

"Bukan mauku!" Harry memalingkan wajahnya yang merona

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu mari kita buat jadi keinginanmu sendiri." bisik Draco, parau

**END**

Silahkan dilanjutkan dalam imajinasi masing-masing. Yeahh, Drarry sudah pacarann... Hhahaha, dari awal emang rencananya begitu, nggak terlalu ditonjolin sihh, tapii keliatan banget dari interaksi mereka kann... Sejak awal malah

Hhuhu, fict pertama di fandom Harry Potter. saia buat sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Pada sadar nggakk banyak kata 'ketika' di fict ini?

awalnya, fict ini rateMMM, sudah saia kasih warning, scene lengkap di draft, giliran ngetik n mau publish, nyali saia langsung lenyap tiada sisa. Entah saia masih mau lanjutin tuh scene apa enggak, yang pasti tidak sekarang...

Trus ada beberapa pertemuan Drarry yang saia potong,.. Kesannya entar sehari berjalan lambat banget(ini azz alurnya udah lambat banget).. Tapi malah jadi pointless gini yya?

Judul awal fict ini adalah Kutukan Cinta, tapi berhubung saia lagi berproyek bikin fict dengan judul lagu"a KAT-TUN, jadi yaa, kurasa LoveJuice yang paling cocok... dan setelah sekian lama, temen ada yang ngasih pencerahan kalo Love Juice bisa berarti eehheemmmmm... Sumpah, saia baru sadarr

Pas mau publish fict ini, saia baru nemu satu kesalahan fatal. Jadi namanya yang bener Andromeda? Maaf, saia malah nulis dia pake Adromeda dan belum sempat ngedit...

Kritik, saran, dan kesan pesan saia nantikan dari Senpai-Senpai semua. Thanks buat kamu-kamu yang sudah baca sampai disini.

23 Oktober 2014

Review?


End file.
